


Aqua Man

by kjnoren



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, F/M, Filk, Innuendo, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: Aquaman (2018) interpreted through "Barbie Girl" (1997) by Aqua.





	Aqua Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Barbie Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528458) by Aqua. 

_Hiya Arthur_  
Hi Mera  
_Do you wanna go save the world?_  
No way Mera  
_Jump in_

I'm the Aquaman, in an aqua world  
Life in water, it's a slaughter  
You can see me swim, no skirt on my skin  
Imagination, just with some narration  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_

I'm the Aquaman, in an aqua world  
Life in water, it's a slaughter  
You can see me swim, no skirt on my skin  
Imagination, just with some narration  


I'm a big beefy boy in a fantasy world  
Take my clothes, beat me up, I'm your boytoy  
_You're my boy, rock and roll, be the hero and king  
Kiss me here, touch me there, eat my flower_

You can touch, you can play  
If you say you bring the beer  
Ooh woo

I'm the Aquaman, in an aqua world  
Life in water, it's a slaughter  
You can see me swim, no skirt on my skin  
Imagination, just with some narration  


_Come on Arthur, lets departure_  
Ah, ah, no, way  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ooh, ooh  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ah, ah, no, way  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ooh, ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I won't act like a king, I know some history  
_Come jump in, hero friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, run around, let's departure_

You can touch, you can play  
If you say you bring the beer  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say you bring the beer

_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ah, ah, no, way  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ooh, ooh  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ah, ah, no, way  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ooh, ooh

I'm the Aquaman, in an aqua world  
Life in water, it's a slaughter  
You can see me swim, no skirt on my skin  
Imagination, just with some narration  
I'm the Aquaman, in an aqua world  
Life in water, it's a slaughter  
You can see me swim, no skirt on my skin  
Imagination, just with some narration  


_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ah, ah, ah, yeah  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ooh, ooh  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ah, ah, ah, yeah  
_Come on Arthur, let's departure_  
Ooh, ooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun  
_Well Arthur, we're just getting started_  
Oh, I love you Mera

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "Barbie Girl" by Aqua ([Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyhrYis509A)). I blame Jukka Särkkijärvi.


End file.
